Death Journey
Death Jouney was an HT Adventures story written by User:Toa senko5. The story tells about a Ta-Matoran named Zenta traveling back to his homeland, Bio-Land. Chapter 1 (Note: Only User:Toa senko5 is allowed to edit this article.) Zenta, a Ta-matoran, stood behined the railing of a small boat. He remembered what happined in his early days, and what happined 2 weeks ago: Zenta was a traveler from Bio-Land, and later became a math teacher at the school of Feritanaya. He was a teacher for 4 years, but later decided to resign from his job, and planed a trip to Comic Land. However, his plans were changed when a Po-matoran came to to Feritanaya to tell him and the other matoran inhabatants to leave the island: ... Zenta stood in his frontyard, surprised about the newcomer who had nocked on Zenta's frontdoor. She was a Po-matoran, who had such a grim look on her face. "Listen," She said to Zenta "you need to leave this island with the others to the Kowa Mountains in Bio-Land." "Why?" asked Zenta, confused "Is this a joke? If it is, it's not funny" "I don't have time to argue!" snapped the Matoran "You and the others must leave to the Kowa mountains because if you don't, you will die when Teridax destroys this island!" "What are you talking about?" The Po-matoran sat down on a chair next to Zenta and gave a sigh. "Okay," The Matoran said "this is going to be a long story, so pull up a chair and sit down. This is not going to be easy, but I must tell you the truth. My name is Aino, I am a matoran from Bio-Land, I've come here to warn everyone on this planet that the Makuta of Metru Nui, Teridax, has taken over the Matoran universe. Teridax was planning...-" Aino then told Zenta all about the Makutas' plan to overthrow the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. She told him about how Mata Nui's soul was placed in the Ignika, and banished by Teridax. Aino also told Zenta that the Makuta was possesing Mata Nui's giant body, but couldn't control it which resulted in the Matoran Universe being badly damaged. "....-and including the surface of the planet!" Aino continued. "But the only way the Matoran can survive this is that they must go to the Kowa Moutain. That the only place you can be safe!! Spread the word to everyone on the island!" Unfortunely, everyone in the neighborhood overheard what Aino just shouted at Zenta, and in a few minutes, Matoran started panicking. Shouting and screaming could be heard and Zenta looked around, and his eyes widened. He could not believe what Aino told him. But Zenta had to believe what the Po-matoran was saying, why else would everyone be making a big fuss over it? "Okay," Zenta finally said. "I'll go with the other Matoran." And with that, Aino departed, and Zenta told every Matoran what she said. 2 weeks later, Zenta packed his bags and left for his homeland, where the Kowa Mountains were, Bio-Land. ... Zenta's reminesing ceased. He then took one last look at Feritanaya, and setsail to Bio-Land. ... Day 6 of sailing across the Protodemis Sea. Zenta wrote in his diary, I've been very impatient in reaching my desination. Sailing through these waters has made bored, and I'm not getting anywhere fast. Zenta spent the last few days writing in his diary, and reading Moby Dick. But he couldn't get the thought of the Matoran Universe and the rest of the planet being destroyed by Teridax out of his mind. I just hope my family's okay he thought, while reading his book in bed in his cabin. Yawning, Zenta shut his eyes, and his book fell of to the floor. ... Zenta was walking through a long dark corridor. He didn't know why he was there, but he could hear screaming behined a door. As Zenta began to walk faster down the dark hall, he could here his heart beat faster, and faster. The corridor had brickwalls like the ones in midieval times. Then Zenta heard a scream coming from behind a door. Then he-'' Zenta woke with a start. He suddenly realized that water was flooding his room. ''The ship's sinking! He realized. Zenta jumped out of bed, to find the leak. But it was to late. Water completely filled the ship, and then plunged to the bottem of the sea, with Zenta still in it! Desperately trying to escape, Zenta swam out through a window, and swam as fast as he could to reach the surface. He was almost there. But then, he felt something wrap around his waist. He turned his head, and saw it--a Giant Squid the size of a bus. Zenta screamed as its tentecles gripped tighter around his waist, and dragged him back to the bottom. The giant squid opened its beak as its prey came closer. Zenta struggled to free himself, his red armor being crushed by the strong grip of the squid. He suddenly realized that he had a proto-dagger strapped to his leg. He reached around the tenticles for his dagger, grabbed it, and impaled the tendrill with it, digging into its flesh. The monster screamed in pain as the Matoran stabbed the its limb, repeatedly. It let go of its prey, and swam around. The Spuid swam towards Zenta again, attempting to to grab him again. Zenta tried to swim back up, but he was out of air. He was drowning! His heartlight was flashing rapidly, the giant squid seized him again, pulling the Matoran to its mouth.... But it stopped when it saw a massive cruise ship sailing towards it. The creature let go of Zenta and swam away into the dark abyss. Zenta swam up again until he finally broke the surface, gasping for air. "HEEEELLP!!!!" he screamed at the people on deck. Luckily for the him they heard the shout. Due to the lack of oxigen, the Ta-matoran passed out. Chapter 2 Zenta whoke up, and found himself was in a silver chamber. He was laying on the floor, his armor dented up, and his Hau was missing, instead wearing a tanish-brown kanohi Rode. Category:HT Adventures Category:Toa senko5 Category:Stories